


Gush

by fridamoss



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Golden shower, Masturbation, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, dom!Dean, peeing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridamoss/pseuds/fridamoss
Summary: Dean wants some shower fun.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	Gush

Looking at him now, you wouldn’t think he was the same man from this morning. 

Dean was pouting, he didn’t even realise he did it, questioning someone like he was real FBI. 

If only they knew.

‘Hey, I was just thinking about you.’ He slides into the seat next to you at the bar. ‘You done?’

You had one drink and already felt a little wobbly. 

‘Finished thinking about you? Never.’ 

That boyish grin on his face, irresistible motherfucker, you thought.

‘Ok, what you been thinking about.’

Dean pouted again, looking at your nipples that were poking through your shirt. Boldly brushing his finger against it. ‘I can’t concentrate on this case. Let’s go.’

You never needed much convincing.

Earlier that day

You’d slept in your own bed, a mid morning nap was much needed. Working at night was a bitch and Dean never let you sleep when you got home. He’d insist on fucking you first. 

There was still an ache between your legs from last night, whatever it was that was going on with him was getting worse, but secretly, you liked it.

The grabbing, the groping. Even in front of Sam, who high-tailed it out of the room as soon as Dean began pulling at your clothes. Sometimes, your jeans only made it past your knees when he’d be pushing inside you, hand wrapped in your hair to keep your head up. He liked that angle, you - not so much. It hurt but man it hurt in all the right places.

A shower was what you needed. Hot water and lots of it. 

Your muscles were sore from overexertion. When was the last time you had a good meal? 

Shower first, food second. Ok, that was the plan. Nothing was going to distract you from doing those two things, you were determined to have some downtime.

When the hot water hit you, a surprised squeal echoed in the bathroom. Your hair had gotten so long, it took an age to shampoo it. You had just chucked the empty bottle of conditioner into the sink when Dean opened the door, towel over his shoulder, a look on his face akin to surprise, as if he didn’t hear the water running from outside.

‘You won’t mind if I join ya.’ 

It wasn’t a question.

‘Come right on in.’

‘That’s an invitation for many things darlin’.’ The little shit was grinning while he stripped down to his boxers. Giving himself a junk check - grabbing hold of his balls and giving them a little squeeze while he checked you out. 

His underwear hit the floor and he stepped into the cubicle behind you. Hands sliding up your wet skin to rest on your shoulders. ‘You already did your hair.’ 

‘Yeah, been in here a while.’ Your eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of him against your back and the heat of the water running over your breasts. It didn’t take him long to look over your shoulder to enjoy the view. 

It began with him suckling on your neck, your nipples standing to attention immediately. You were both swaying under the beat of the water, Dean’s callused fingers working your folds open, the palm of his hand covering the tingling bud. You opened your legs a little wider and he chuckled. ‘So eager for me.’ 

Dean always turned himself on with the shit he said. 

‘Shut up and put your fingers inside me.’ 

Nibbling at your earlobe, breath hot on your skin he whispered ‘I’ll do whatever you want if you let me try something.’

Your skin was humming when he moved away, an expression of pleading on his face that you couldn’t deny.

‘I'm always down for whatever with you.’ 

In truth, you wanted him to fuck you hard and deep while you tried to hold yourself up against the shower tiles. But, that wasn’t what was going to happen. Dean already had his hand on his cock, fingers squeezing around the hard shaft in anticipation. ‘On your knees.’ 

It was command you’d heard a hundred times, but it never failed to send a whoosh right to your cunt. 

Sinking down in front of him, you opened your knees wide, Dean stepping in closer to you. Cock pressing against your lips, you looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. 

‘Open your mouth.’ 

The heavy weight of him slipped into your mouth as you obeyed. Dean put a hand into your wet hair, just to feel you moving against him. He gritted his teeth and swallowed a groan when you started licking gently at his balls, he didn’t like it too hard there. Too much pressure and he’d jerk away. 

‘Touch yourself.’ Dean had his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure when you started sucking him down again. 

Your fingers were moving through your soaked folds, two fingers reaching up and inside, shivering at the cooling water. You moved in closer so your nipples brushed against his thighs. 

‘That’s it, stick your tits out.’

Arching your back, you continued sucking on him before he pushed at your shoulder. ‘Touch yourself with both hands. The way you like.’ Dean’s voice was low but there was something in the tone you couldn’t put your finger on. Was he…nervous?

You washed away the saliva from your chin in the stream of water. ‘Can you turn the water up, please?’ Leaning back against the tiles, your chest pointing towards him, getting yourself off with your own hands while he stood over you, fisting his own cock, watching. 

‘Don’t run away, k?’ He sounded like he was about to cum, that broken voice of a teenager about to release in his girls hand for the first time.

‘Never,’ you promised, right as he unleashed a golden stream down onto your tits. He bit down on his lip, face scrunched up. Your mouth dropped into an o before realising you liked it, you were rubbing at your clit with your thumb gasping now at how close you were. 

You thought it would smell bad, but it was hotter and faster than the shower stream. It ran down your stomach and onto the floor of the cubicle, disappearing with a swirl down the drain. 

He was done. Shaking his cock he leaned forward and slapped it against your face. You chased his dick with your mouth before he let you take it. Instinct had you reach one hand up to wrap around the base but he pushed you away. ‘Touch yourself,’ he offered.

Dean’s hips were jerking forward frantically, pulling out to wipe the spit across your face.

Never had you thought something so fucking filthy would be so hot. But, this was Dean. He could make anything hot.

‘Get yourself off, I want to hear you come with my cock in your mouth.’ His command was back, now that he knew he hadn’t overstepped. 

‘You’re the hottest motherfucker I’ve ever met,’ Dean smiled down at you, your eyelashes fluttering while you came. Your mouth clamped around him. He followed straight after, the salty taste of him coating your tongue. 

Dean pressed a hand against the tile to keep himself steady, his legs were shaking under him. ‘Damn, girl.’ 

You giggled as he leaned down to scoop you up, ‘oh pins and needles,’ you squirmed in his arms. 

‘Worth it, eh?’ 

You nodded, unsure what to say about what had just happened. ‘It’s getting cold, let’s get out of here.’

There was a sharp knock on the door, ‘I’m guessing there’s no hot water left,’ Sam complained. 

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at you. ‘I bet he pee’s in the shower too.’


End file.
